Bree slows down
by Marian9
Summary: The lab rats have an important mission. But while they go bree gets injured. This injury will change her life forever. Why? Because the injury happened to her legs
1. Chapter 1

**Heys, Its me, Marian9. This is my fourth story and I hope you will love it. **

**No ones P.O.V.**

Davenport was checking something real important on his computer when he founds something top secret, and at the same time, shocking and his face went pale. He yelled for Adam, Bree, and Chase as loud as he can. Adam, Bree and chase came down as fast as he can and following them was Leo. Davenport started Davenport started gesturing them to come. They came up to Davenport waiting for the news.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Chase

"Okay guys, you have done so much missions but this one is the most important and most dangerous. You have to do this right." Commanded Davenport

"Well, how about actually telling us what is the mission." Suggested Bree

"Okay, well I had a Lab partner who used to help me with my inventions. When we built our first invention, the magazine editors thought it was impressive, so they came to interview us. When they came to interviews us I got carried away and told them it was all me and because of that sentence that didnt even gave a notice of my lab partner. Now, he knows about my bionic chip and has been thinking how to built a perfect copy of it. After all these years of trying and failing, he finally made one perfectly. And according to this he is going to sell it to the government to sell it to the entire world. and thinking of what will happen if it ends up in the wrong hand is bad enough, left alone it actually happening." Davenport explained.

"So, when will we stop him." Asked Adam

"As fast as you can. Now he is keeping the chip in an abandoned house thinking nobody will still it because no one suspects to keep something important there." Davenport Assured. "Now go get ready. and Leo, go up and do something else than coming to the lab cause we need the three of them to focus."Davenport announced

"Great, the little dude gets kicked out." complained Leo

**At the abandoned house**

The three of them started running to the abandoned house that was the only house on the street.

"Okay guys, get ready, this is an important mission. So lets make Davenport proud." Announced Chase

Adam and Bree nodded. They started running to the huge door. It was all covered with dust and cobwebs. Chase twisted the door handle but it was locked.

"Its locked. Adam, use your super strength to kick it down." Chase suggested

Adam nodded and kick the door. A large thud was made as the door fell on the floor. As they went in the abandoned house they were looking all around them because of its size. It wasnt no ordinary house, more like a castles entrance, but no one even bothered cleaning it up or fixing it cause no one lived on that street no more and no one noticed it was there.

"Okay, seeing how big this place is, we gotta split up. Bree, you check upstairs, Adam you check the basement, and Ill check this anyone of you finds it, contact each other on this" informed Chase handing little ear plugs that can help communicate

The both of them nodded. Adam went to the door that leads to the basement, Chase went straight ahead seeing more doors leading to other rooms on that floor, and Bree speeded upstairs.

**After half an hour.**

****"This is hopeless, Ill never find it, and no sign of the boys." Said Bree talking to herself

She sat down on an old chair, looking around her. But what she didnt know was there was something behind her coming out of the shadows. As the creepy shadow came closer, reaching its hand to back of Brees neck. As he reached it he placed a small chip looking substance. Bree got an urge to run real fats and never stop. She ran all around the floor super fast, more fast than she ever did, not thinking that would ever happen. Finally she stopped and she fell on the ground , but it wasnt happy news, cause she wasnt able to feel her legs. Then she got a beep in her ear communicator. It was Chase. He found the chip.

"Guys, I found the chip, but it doesnt look like ours. No matter,Adam, Bree, come to the entrance." Chase told them

"I would Chase but I cant feel my feet." Bree replied

"Okay, stay calm, me and Adam will be there in a minute." Chase said

Bree said okay. While Adam and Chase were coming trying to find where Bree was, Bree was hitting her legs trying to feel them, but no use.

**Cliff hanger. Isnt it depressing when Bree is in injury. I hope you liked it and you will review. See you soon. **


	2. victim number 2

**Guys, im so sorry this story is short, but I cant give too much away in 1 chapter. Im trying to build a mystery. But please read it.**

**Last Time**

"Okay, stay calm, me and Adam will be there in a minute." Chase said

Bree said okay. While Adam and Chase were coming trying to find where Bree was, Bree was hitting her legs trying to feel them, but no use.

After a minute, Adam and Chase rushed to her, only to see Bree sitting on the floor, hitting her legs, and the expression of desperateness on her face. Adam and Chase ran over to Bree. As Bree looked at them.

"Guys, I cant feel my legs." Bree cried. Adam and Chase's faces white.

"Okay, lets not panic. What happened?" Chase asked

"Well, I was searching for the bionic chip, and then I sat on that dusty chair." Bree said pointing at the chair from the distance." And I felt a feeling on my neck and started running all crazy and then I fell on the ground with no feeling in my legs. " Bree explained as her hand went to the back of her neck, and noticing there was something on her neck. As she took it of, she observed it slowly turning it around, before Chase eyes widened and took it out of her hands.

"Do you know what it is?" Bree asked judging from the look on Chase's face. Chase nodded.

"Yes, it's a chip malfunctioner. Thats why you cant feel your legs. It disrupted your chip. " Chase explained. Brees face was filled with fear, trying not to cry.

"You know what Bree, were going to help you turn normal, no matter what." Adam assured. By that sentence, a small smile formed on Bree's face.

"Yeah, and im going to investigate here to look for clues. Adam, take Bree downstairs, ill meet with you in a minute." Chase ordered. Adam nodded and placed his hand around Bree to carry her. Adam exited the room carrying Bree. Chase scanned the fingerprints on the chip malfunctioner for fingerprints. He found some and then checked his fingerprint data in his mind, but no matches were found. As Chase was looking for clues, a shadowy figure behind Chase was walking slowly towards Chase, fortunately to Chase's bionic hearing, he turned around.

"HA!" He yelled to startle the figure but he turned only to see nothing."Huh?" Chase's confident look turned into a confused look, until someone poked a tazer to Chase's back. Chase's whole body got electricuted and fainted on the floor.

"Is this the best Davenport can invent?" the figure asked to himself laughing and crouching beside him to place a chip, similar to the one she put on Bree's.

As he placed it, Chase opened his eyes, but his eyes were fiery, and his face looked like he wanted revenge.


	3. The plan

**Hey guys. I saw how eager you were for the next chapter and i cant let you guys down. So this is it, and I will be answering a couple of reviews below, you know, giving you my appreciation. P.S., in the previous chapter, there was a little typo where I wrote "She" instead of "He" . sorry. And, did you guys watch Lab rats bionic showdown? Mega epic! so this is the next chapter. hope u love it. dont forget, expecting reviews please.**

**Last time.**

"Is this the best Davenport can invent?" the figure asked to himself laughing and crouching beside him to place a chip, similar to the one she put on Bree's.

As he placed it, Chase opened his eyes, but his eyes were fiery, and his face looked like he wanted revenge. The figure revealed himself, he was wearing a black leather jacket, combat boots, black jeans, and he had black hair. He went towards Spike, who was standing there aggressively.

"Okay, look here." The scientist said making Spike turn around. "I am your master now, so you will do what I say." He commanded. But knowing Spike, he wasnt going to do what other people say to him. He picked up an old circular table which was in the middle of the room and threw it at the scientist, But he ducked the throw, looking at the table as it hit behind him.

"Lets see how I will do what you want when you are not alive." Spike added, He's voice deeper than ever. The table made a big noise when it hit, so it was easily heard from Adam.

"CHASE, WHATS TAKING YOU SO LONG? WE GOT TO TAKE BREE HOME!" Adam shouted from downstairs. Spike was going to answer to Adam, until the scientist covered his mouth and tazered him.

"Ive been waiting for this a long time, and Im not letting a pathetic teenager ruin this for me." He whispered as Spike fell into his arms, fainted. "If you wont work for me, I will find a way to make you, even if it would severely hurt you." He said dragging his body to a bookself, and as he took out a book, the bookshelf turned revealing another room. When he dragged his body to the room and the bookshelf closed, as Adam came with carrying Bree, searching for Chase. Adams eyes widened as seeing Chase was not in sight.

"Great, first my baby sister cant walk, now my baby brother went missing." Adam complained frowning. "Well, im not leaving here until I find him." Adam determined going to another room.

**In the other room.**

The scientist placed Spike on a table, and locked his hand in straps that were strong enough not to break. He placed a neck strap on Spike's neck with a cord which led to the computer on the table in the corner. He sat at the table and started typing, and opened a app which can open Chase's chip system. He opened a control app. He clicked the download button. As the little a bar filled with the color red, he transferred it to Chase's chip. He went over to Chase and took the neck strap off and untied the straps of off his arms and then waited a moment for Spike to wake up. A few seconds later, Spike woke up with a confused look. He got up from the chair and the inventor came up to him.

"Okay, are you going to do what I say now?" He asked checking if it worked.

"Yes" He replied which his deep voice.

"Good, now here is what your gonna do. your going back to your siblings, and be normal and friendly to them. Then, when they take you home, your going to snoop around the lab and find information about Davenport which i can use against him. And in the process were going to play a trick on Bree convincing her to come to our side." He explained

"Why not upload the control up on her chip?" Spike asked.

"Because, if we upload the control app on her, yeah, she will be controlled but when her family comes to save her, she will be broken from the controlling because she realizes her family is wonderful and important to her and she will remember the memories she spent with them, just like the in the movies. Hate those movies. And lets face it why we did the opposite to you, your Spike, you like doing bad things. Thats why I turned you into Spike before controlling you. Any more questions talkative teddy?" The inventor asked. Spike shook his head. "Okay, go now and stick with the plan. Spike nodded and turned the bookshelf around and exited the room. He went looking for Adam and Bree. Finally he found them in a room on the lower floor. As Adam saw Chase, he gently placed Bree on the bed and rushed to Chase and lifted him for a hug. Spike was going to punch him because he didnt like it, but then remembered that he was supposed to act normal, and hugged him back, not wanting to.

"Chase, where were you?" Adam asked putting Chase down. He dusted himself before he answered.

"I was upstairs." Spike answered.

"Why is your voice deep? Are you in commando mode?" Bree asked

"I have a cold." He replied quickly.

"Okay, now lets go." Adam suggested

Adam carried Bree and went to the entrance of the whole house. As Adam and Bree exited the place, Spike closed the door behind him and smirked.

**Lover chocolate and ice cream: Thank you for doing your 2nd chapter dance. meant a lot to me 3 Sorry about that typo I wrote in the previous chapter, my bad. But I saw how it would make you happy if I updated fast, so here it is. I hope you will review again.**

**LoveShipper: Thank you for the review. I hope you will like this chapter. You guys are the reason I write**

**MDBJeca101: no need to beg, I will do anything for you, just review it. **

**Guest:Thank you for being excited for my chapters, it really made me smile :) I am sorry that I made the previous chapter short, but i hope that this was satisfying to you and more longer.**


	4. Sabotage

**At home.**

The rats got home. Adam immediately got to the lab to show Davenport that Bree cannot walk anymore. The three of them went to the lab. Davenport was sitting at his table waiting for the lab rats. As they got to the lab, Davenport stood up, waiting for the news. Then he saw Adam was carrying Bree.

"Adam, why are you carrying Bree?" Davenport asked.

"Well, you might want to sit first." Adam warned. Davenport was shocked by that statement and sat down.

"Lets just say Bree can only sit from now on." Adam hinted

"What?" Davenport asked in a panic way.

"She cant feel her legs." Chase said with his spike voice.

"What? And why is Chase's voice like that? Did he turn into Spike?" Davenport asked

"No. I just have a cold." Chase answered. Davenport didnt seem so convinced.

"Really? During a mission. Adam, Ill check on Bree but let me scan Chase first to see if he is alright." Davenport informed

"NO!" Chase shouted. Everybody got shocked. "I mean, Who is more important? Me or Bree? A cold or an injury." Chase asked

"Well, he does have a point Davenport" Adam suggested

"Okay,if your sure its a cold. Adam, place Bree in her capsule while i scan her." Davenport requested. Adam took Bree to her capsule and sat her down in her capsule. A bright blue light appeared in Brees capsule going from up to down. On the computer appeared that Brees chip was malfunctioned. Davenport then got lost in his own thoughts. He couldnt say anything until Adam touched him on the shoulder.

"Okay Bree, looks like your chip is malfunctioned" Davenport mentioned

"Yeah, Chase already told us that." Bree added

"look, Ill try my best to turn you back to normal. " Davenport assured.

"Well, we found the chip." Adam replied. Chase opened his mission bag and handed it to him.

"This isnt a bionic chip, its just a USP that looks like one." Davenport explained. He attached the USP to the computer and a page opened, a letter from Davenports lab partner. The letter had in it "Dear Davenport, I didnt build a bionic chip, ive been trying to, but i couldnt. But I still wanted my revenge, so I took it on one of your brats. Now I have been avenged. Dont worry, Im done with you. I hope your little brat loves life on a chair."

Davenport didnt know what to do but feel guilty. Because of him, Bree was hurt. Davenport would have preffered something to happen to him than to Bree, or Adam or Chase. But why Bree? Why to his only daughter? Then Davenport shook the feeling off.

"Okay Bree, I will try to make a device to help you, I know how, But the parts are real rare. Until I find them, you should use a wheel chair. Dont worry, im sure that Adam and Chase will help you through this. Right guys?" Davenport asked

Adam nodded with a small smile on his face while Chase stood there looking at the ceiling. Bree looked at Chase waiting for a response, suddenly Adam slapped him on the arm and gave him the "Are you going to answer?" look.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure." Chase quickly answered.

**2 days** **later**

Bree was on her her wheel chair watching "Teen fiance" her Ipad. It helped her concentrating on somebody else's troubled life. Then Davenport came running towards Bree with a big smile on his face.

"Bree, I built a chip which helps you to walk again. It doesnt reactivates your bionics but at least you can walk." Davenport explained. A big smile appeared on Bree's face.

"Thank you so much Davenport. Thank you a million times." Bree thanked him

"Your welcome. Are you ready to walk again?" Davenport asked

"Of course." Bree replied. Bree extended her neck ready for Davenport to place the chip. As he placed it, Bree quickly stood up with happiness.

"Ive never known the awesome feeling of walking. Thank you Davenport." Bree thanked again.

"No problem. Just 2 things, this parts was real rare and it cost a fortune, so dont break it again, because I cant make one again. And if you take it off, you wont be able to walk again." Davenport warned

"Okay, ill be real careful" Bree said

Then the elevator opened. Chase came to the lab to gather information about Davenport because he was told to do. When he saw Bree was walking again, his eyes widened. Bree walking again wasnt part of the plan.

"Chase, I can walk again!" Bree said excitedly.

"Yay. How exactly?" Chase asked ready to sabotage Bree.

"Well, I put a chip on Bree which helps her to walk again. She will be very careful because if she breaks it, she wont able to walk again andI cant make one more again" Davenport explained

"Oh, okay. Hey, I think Tasha is looking for you." Chase lied so Davenport can leave.

"Oh okay, gotta go" Davenport said before going upstairs. He entered the elevator as Adam exited from it. Adam saw Bree was walking and went to her excitedly.

"Bree, you can walk!" Adam exclaimed.

"Yep, thanks to Davenport." Bree answered

As the conversation went on, Chase went to the corner ready to sabotage Bree. He connected to Adam's mind and made Adam take Bree's chip, throw it on the floor and crush it with his foot. As Adam crushed it, Bree couldnt feel her legs again and fell on the ground. Chase stopped controlling Adam.

"ADAM!" Bree cried on the floor while Adam had no idea what happened but crouched beside his sister.

Chase from the corner was smirking from what he did. The plan was going perfectly, the next phase was getting rid off Adam and mr Davenport and making Bree believe they abandoned her.

**OHHHHHHHHHH Drama! Isnt spike evil? Well, he was being controlled so its not Spikes fault. I hope this chapter was mysterious enough for you my fellow reader. See you next time, and please write what you thought in a review. *salutes***


	5. Adam to the rescue

**Last Time**

"ADAM!" Bree cried on the floor while Adam had no idea what happened but crouched beside his sister.

Chase from the corner was smirking from what he did. The plan was going perfectly, the next phase was getting rid off Adam and mr Davenport and making Bree believe they abandoned her.

Chase went beside Adam and faced him.

"Adam, what did you do?" Chase accused Adam. Adam looked liked he committed the crime of the century, still knowing he didnt do it on purpose. Adam knew he was being controlled, cause his arms was being moved without him moving, it was like it had a mind of its own. But who would control him? Adam ruled out Chase because he knew his baby brother wouldnt do anything to hurt him.

"I didnt do anything. I am it looked like I did it on purpose but I didnt." Adam defended himself not making much sense. Bree looked at Adam as Chase raised one eyebrow.

"Look, you got to believe me, it was like I was being controlled. In fact, im sure i was being controlled." Adam explained his theory. Bree looked at Adam.

"Controlled? What did you feel when you were being controlled?" Bree asked intrested in what Adam was going to say, she knew Adam couldnt even hurt a fly. She knew there was something wrong.

"What could I feel? It was like my body was moving without me moving them." Adam explained more, wanting Bree and Chase to believe him.

"Adam, I believe you. I know you for 16 years and I know that you didnt do it on purpose. There are lots of evils maniacs after us." Bree said making Adam smile.

"Bree, your the best. I promise I will do everything i can to help you, even if its the last thing I do." Adam assured as picking Bree from the ground and putting her back on the wheel chair.

"Thanks Adam." Bree thanked, still having hope that his big brother will make her walk again. Even if she was on a wheel chair, she felt the love of her family, there was nothing more important than that.

"Im going upstairs, see you later." Chase said as he went upstairs. Adam nodded as he handed Bree her Ipad back. Bree smiled at Adam as Adam smiled back. Suddenly Leo came running towards Adam.

"Whats up?" Adam asked

"I need you to come upstairs for a second." Leo requested.

"Okay." Adam replied

Adam and Leowent to the elevator and entered it. He wanted to see what Leo was going to show him because Leo had a worried look on his face. The elevator reached to the living room and as Adam was going to enter the living room, Leo stopped him from walking any further.

"Whats the matter Leo?" Adam asked

"Keep your voice down." Leo whispered to Adam.

"Whats the matter?" Adam asked again this time whispering.

"Look at Chase." Leo whispered. Adam confused look at Chase who was lying on the couch, talking on the phone. Chase didnt notice Adam because he was facing the opposite direction of Adam.

"So?" Adam whispered

"Hear for yourself." Leo replied. Adam returned his attention to Chase.

"Yeah Davenport. Have a nice trip. Sure I told Adam and Bree and Leo about your trip. Yeah,Yeah, Brees alright. no, Leo didnt burn down the house. See ya after your business trip. Yes Davenport, Im sure its just a cold. Dont worry " Chase answered on the phone to Davenport. As he declined the call, He crossed his arms and placed it under his head, using it as a pillow.

"See? His acting weird, He's lying and his attitude has changed. And thats not the worst part. While you guys were sleeping in your capsules, I found something behind his neck" Leo explained

"Why were you watching us while we were sleeping?" Adam asked

"Trying to catch one of you doing embarrassing in your sleep and tape it." Leo answered proudly. Adam narrowed his eyes at Eddie.

"Not the issue now. Look, go talk to Chase, But be subtle." Leo warned. Adam smiled as in a "You got it" way. He went to Chase and tapped his shoulder. Chase looked up and fake smiled. Chase stood up and faced Adam waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I KNOW IT WAS YOU!" Adam shouted. Chase's eyes widened and stared at Adam. Leo face palmed his face from. Adam quickly remembered that he was told to be subtle and tried to change his sentence.

"I mean, I know your the one who ate my cupcake." Adam changed his sentence.

"I didnt it your cupcake." Chase defended himself.

"I believe you. Lets hug. You put your hands around my back and Ill put my hands around your neck." Adam quickly suggested to see if there is a chip behind his neck. As Adam reached his hand to search, Chase slapped his hand.

"Get off." He warned. Leo rolled his eyes, and went around them and stopped a good distance behind Chase and held a mirror, making Adam see the chip behind Chase's neck.

"Chase, there is something behind your neck, let me get it for you." Adam suggested. Chase backed up. "Stand still for a second." Chase narrowed his eyes.

"You know my plan!" Chase exclaimed

"I dont know what the plan is, but I know your not acting normal. Now stand still!" Adam shouted the last part.

"Stop it. I know your trying to get my chip." Chase said.

"So there is a chip. Okay, we will find who did this to you after I find who controlled me." Adam added thinking Chase wont try to do something evil. Chase stood there smirking, and put his two fingers on the side of his head and widened his eyes as in a "You get it?" way. Adam looked at him, not getting it the first part, and then understood it.

"You controlled me?" Adam asked in unbelief

"Yup."

"And you were acting like nothing happened to you this whole time?" He asked once more

"Yes, so what are you gonna do? You cant tell Davenport, he's on a business trip. Cant tell Chase, he's trap in my mind, cant tell Bree, she doesnt have her bionics." Chase told Adam. Adam got so angry.

"Bree is a strong girl, with or without her bionics. She always finds a way to be thankful for everything." Adam defended his sister.

"What about your brother? He doesnt seem tough." Chase said

"You take that back. He is smart, strong and a good brother." Adam defended his brother.

"too bad your not going to see him again." Chase taunted Adam.

"WHAT?" Adam asked

"He's not coming back, not while im here. Im predicting im never going, he's never gonna see this place again. And your too stupid to help your siblings anyway." Chase turned the other was, enjoying teasing Adam. Adam on the other hand, got so angry that the lights started going of and on, and the electicity started going towards Adam, like he was a magnet (Just like in bionic showdown when Marcus was going to kill Leo). Leo got scared and went up the stairs for cover. Chase started looking at his surroundings, shocked from whats happening. Adam let out a bionic blast, knocking out Chase.

"That was awesome!" Leo exclaimed coming down from upstairs. Adam rushed over Chase and took off the chip off his neck and carried him and placed him on the couch.

"Sorry for that bro" Adam apologizes as Chase was still unconscious.


	6. mission ready

**I owe you guys a big apology. Because I didnt update this story. I cant believe myself. I got a review yesterday saying to update faster, and i felt ashamed of myself for not updating this story. But that behavior stops right now. i promise im going to update once every week (because I have school. Boo!) and I wont repeat my mistake again. Hope you guys forgive me.**

**Last time**

"He's not coming back, not while im here. Im predicting im never going, he's never gonna see this place again. And your too stupid to help your siblings anyway." Chase turned the other was, enjoying teasing Adam. Adam on the other hand, got so angry that the lights started going of and on, and the electicity started going towards Adam, like he was a magnet (Just like in bionic showdown when Marcus was going to kill Leo). Leo got scared and went up the stairs for cover. Chase started looking at his surroundings, shocked from whats happening. Adam let out a bionic blast, knocking out Chase.

"That was awesome!" Leo exclaimed coming down from upstairs. Adam rushed over Chase and took off the chip off his neck and carried him and placed him on the couch.

"Sorry for that bro" Adam apologizes as Chase was still unconscious. Leo came beside Chase and then saw Adam's sad face.

"Hey, whats with the face? You helped Chase by taking of the evil chip he was wearing. Now, he will be back to normal." Leo tried to cheer Adam up. Adam seemed a little better.

"I guess you're right." Adam admitted. "Come on, Bree must be lonely in the lab."

Leo and Adam stood up. Before Adam turned to the direction of the elevator, he shook Chase's shoulder, trying to wake him up. Chase was still unconscious. Leo gestured Adam with his hand to come. Adam went to the elevator with Leo and went down to the lab, where Bree asked what was that loud noise from upstairs.

**10 minutes later.**

Chase's eye slowly opened. Chase felt a sharp pain on his arm. He sat up and rose his sleeve, only to see a blue bruise on it. He was shocked, not only from the bruise, but because the last part he remembered being was in an abandoned house, and now he was on the couch, with no mission suit that he remembered wearing, and Adam and Bree weren't near him. He assumed that he passed out during the mission, so Adam and Bree brought him here.

"I hope that we didnt fail the mission." Chase hoped. He went to the lift to go ask them what happened with the mission. While he was in the lift, he remembered Bree couldn't feel her legs. Chase got more worried. The door opened, and Chase was going to enter the lab entrance until he heard smeone talking about some evil chip. Chase hid on the other side of the wall.

"Chase didn't mean it. It was the chip, Bree." Adam defended Chase, but didnt open a fight with his sister.

"So, Chase controlled..." Bree got cut off by Adam.

"Not Chase. Let's just say evil chip." Leo added

"Sorry. Okay, the evil chip controlled Adam and made him break my chip that made me walk?"

"Looks like it."

"Okay, so what happened to Chase now?" Bree asked

"He's upstairs. I kinda blacked him out and took of the chip." Adam explained

Chase was going to go crazy, but he controlled it. He couldnt believe what he was hearing. Chase was evil? He made her sister not walk again. Those thoughts was like a knife in Chase's gut. Finally, Chase entered the lab. Everybody stood there, wondering if he was back to "Chase"

"Hey guys." Chase greeted. Everybody waved. "Whats the matter. And what happened. The last thing I remember was being on the mission, and then I blacked out."

"Oh, nothing." The three said in unison, not wanting to tell the truth to Chase. They realized he was back to normal, but they also realized Chase would feel a whole lot guilty if he knew what happened. "BYE!" They once more said in unison and ran to the door. Chase sat there, confused a lot. As he was thinking, Eddie activated.

"Hey Chip Davenport." Eddie teased remembering the conversation between Adam and Leo about Chase's yearbook. "Speaking of chip, you had an evil one today on your neck."

Chase's hand flew to the back of his neck.

"No,no. Its gone now." Eddie assured.

"What happened in this three hours?"

"Three hours, more like three days."

"Wait, what?" Chase yelled.

"Dont yell. Let me spell the whole story out for you. Davenport made a chip for Bree towalk again. Your evil chip controlled Adam and made him break Bree's chip which made her walk. Adam blasted you by accident and took of the chip. The end." Eddie explained the whole thing in one second. Chase eyes were widened, trying to process this. "But I do now how you cant make it up to Bree."

"How?"

"The mission place you were in had the rare parts which Davenport needed to make the chip for Bree. You can go get them." Eddie offered.

"Anything for my family. Thanks eddie."

"No, thank you." Eddie watched Chase going into his capsule and putting his mission suit.


	7. Now you see him, now you dont

**Okay guys. Here's the next chapter, as promised. Whatever you do, while reading, dont stop reading this chapter. It has an awesome cliff hanger, which I encourage you guys to guess in the reviews. **

**Last time**

"How?"

"The mission place you were in had the rare parts which Davenport needed to make the chip for Bree. You can go get them." Eddie offered.

"Anything for my family. Thanks eddie."

"No, thank you." Eddie watched Chase going into his capsule and putting his mission suit. After Chase got ready to go and went to the previous mission place, Adam, Bree and Leo thought they should tell Chase the truth, but not the whole truth. They knew Chase was so confused right now and he shouldnt be. They got to the lab, searching for Chase. While searching, Eddie startled all of them.

"Hey look, the circus came to town. I wouldnt pay money to see that show." Eddie teased while the other looked like they had a heart attack.

"Where's Chase, Eddie?" Bree asked, still on her wheel chair.

"Oh, yeah. Well, he went to the abandoned house to get the parts to a chip that can make you walk." Eddie happily explained. Adam, Bree and Leo seemed full of hope to make Bree walk again, but they also seemed worried.

"Okay, 2 questions. Question number 1, isnt Davenport's enemy still there? and question number 2, there are parts of the chip to make Bree walk again there?" Leo was curious.

"First, I think the evil guy is still there, that's why I sent Chase there, and answer number 2, I dont know. I mean, the guy is an evil genius, he must have built something like that. If not, oh well." Eddie was happy to the knowing that he sent Chase on a wild goose Chase, and on top of that, there's a maniac there. The other three seemed furious.

"Adam." Bree said looking at Adam. Adam knew why Bree said his name. So he can rip Eddie's wires out for what he did.

"Got it." Adam responded, opening Eddie's steel cabinet and ripping all of his wires.

"Come on, lets go." Bree ordered. Leo excitedly headed to the lift, until Adam stopped him with one eyebrow up.

"Where do you think you're going? And I mean to you too Bree. You two can't go." Adam refused.

"Why not?" Leo asked

"Because Bree cant walk and you Leo dont have powers to help us." Adam explained. "Stay here." Adam said pointing his finger infront of him, on the ground, as he wore his mission suit and left the lab.

"Are we really going to stay here?" Leo got upset. Bree was upset too.

"I think we both know that we cant let Adam go by himself. Were a team." Bree encouraged Leo. Leo still was upset, assuming when Bree said the word "team", it meant her, Adam and Chase. "And this time, our team has a secret weapon." Bree looked at Leo and held Leo's hand. Leo smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Leo got behind Bree's wheelchair and they too left the lab.

**Abandoned house.**

Adam stood in front of the wooden door, taking a deep breath. He hoped his little brother was okay and no where near danger. As he placed his hand on the door knob, he heard someone calling his name from behind. Adam turned around, and saw Bree who was being pushed by Leo.

"What are you guys doing here?" Adam asked angrily. He didnt anybody else getting hurt like Chase.

"We're not letting you go by yourself. Healthy or bruised, we are here for each other." Bree replied. Leo smiled behind Bree. Adam's serious face turned into a slight smile.

"Okay, just be careful." Adam warned. Bree and Leo nodded. Adam opened the door and held it open until Leo pushed Bree inside. Before Leo got inside too, Adam put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Good to have you on the team." Adam told Leo. Leo smiled more. "Now we have another teammate to make fun of his height." Adam joked as Leo narrowed his eyes at Adam. "Sorry, just kidding." (I thought Adam was getting too serious, so I had to put some jokes to bring the good old Adam back :) )

The three of them searched for Chase, but together this time. They werent going to split up, cause they werent going to risk anybody getting in danger once again. While searching, they saw a shadow. The shadow revealed himself.

"Look whose here to visit." The evil scientist said with sarcasm.

"Where's Chase?" Adam said angrily.

"I dont know where your little idiot brother is." The scientist snarled. They all stood there, waiting for the other to start with the first move, so they can start fighting. Before anyone can do anything, they heard foot steps, and it sounded that who ever it was, was in a rush. They all stared at the open door, and saw Chase running in. Chase seemed out of breath. Then he saw his family. He stood there, shocked.

"What are you guys doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"Eddie." The three said in unison.

"makes sense." Chase said quietly. Then he heard a cough. He turned around and saw a guy, who had a big smirk on his face. "Who are you."

"Really Chase? You think you get to really know the person who controlled you." The evil scientist hinted. Chase's eyes widened. Then he looked at his family. They all looked guilty for not telling him. "Well, your not going to control me again. Not while Im protecting my family." Chase assured. Adam Bree and Leo grinned, seeing Chase's loyalty, however, the evil scientist stood there not amused.

"Well, maybe we should get rid of your family members." He smirked more as he pushed a button on a remote. Adam, from there, pushed Bree's wheelchair away, not caring what the remote would do, only to save his family. the ground below Adam and Leo opened in half. Adam was going to push Leo away too, but it was too late. They both fell down in the hole which seemed it had no end.

"NOOOOO!" Chase and Bree shouted as the ground closed.

"Why do you only want me?!" Chase shouted more.

"Because, you're the only one with the commando app. I need that when Im controlling one of you, and only you have it." He explained. "Now, as for the girl" He said before taking out a laser gun and pointing it at Bree. Before the maniac could shoot it at Bree, Chase side jumped in front of Bree. It was an unfortunate action, because Chase jumped too low, and the shot to his head. If he jumped higher, it would have shot to his mission suit, which Davenport designed it to keep the three bionics from any harm. Chase fell to the ground, blood flowing from his head. Bree quickly got of her seat. She couldnt walk, so she fell to the ground, but she crawled next to her baby brother.

"Chase, why did you do that?" Bree panicked putting one hand behind Chase's head, and the other hand to hold Chase's hand. Chase forced a smile, as the blood reached beside his mouth.

"I do anything for you guys. Team forever. But looks like forever ends for me right now." Chase responded, believing this would be his last words.

"Dont worry Chase. Youll be fine." Bree tried to give his little brother hope. Chase shook his head, though it was a real small movement, because it hurts when he moved it.

"I dont think so Bree. I fill dizzy." Chase refused the idea of being fine, not believing anyone would be fine during this much pain. Chase blinked a few times, and then closed his eyes entirely, while his head got more closer to the ground. That made Bree's tears flow from her eyes.

"Chase... Adam... Leo." Bree hesitantly said. She closed her eyes. "I wish we would go to the first day this started." Bree whispered. Bree opened her eyes, and stared at Chase's lifeless body. Suddenly, parts of Chase started to disappear. Bree looked at him, shocked. She started holding more close, thinking it will stop Chase from disappearing, but it was effortless. Chase vanished entirely.

Bree saw the evil maniac coming. BRee bit her lower lip, until he started to disappear too

"Not ME!" He yelled, as he watched himself vanishing. He vanished entirely, and after him, the whole place vanished an turned white. And then, a force picked up Bree, and made her walk. Bree could walk again. She started staring at the blank walls as it started to change.

**Major cliffhanger. Now, I know what your thinking. "what just happened here?" "How can Bree walk again?". Well, I will answer those questions in the next chapter that Ive prepared in my mind, but, I find it amusing to hear my fellow readers point of view of what happened. And whoever reviews their opinions, get a shout out in the next chapter. And tell me what did you think when you saw Chase disappearing. I told this story to my little sister, and she thought Chase was sent to heaven by disappearing. Okay, now. Im gonna stop talking, but before I do, press that review button, pllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssss sssssssse.**


	8. bad times gone good

**Hey Hey. Weekly update for you guys. Before I start this chapter, I like to thank the people who reviewed and gave me their opinions. It made me feel so great, knowing someone was reading and enjoying my story. I hope you review on this one too, cause it would make me so happy. Now, getting back to the story.**

**Last time**

"Chase... Adam... Leo." Bree hesitantly said. She closed her eyes. "I wish we would go to the first day this started." Bree whispered. Bree opened her eyes, and stared at Chase's lifeless body. Suddenly, parts of Chase started to disappear. Bree looked at him, shocked. She started holding more close, thinking it will stop Chase from disappearing, but it was effortless. Chase vanished entirely.

Bree saw the evil maniac coming. BRee bit her lower lip, until he started to disappear too

"Not ME!" He yelled, as he watched himself vanishing. He vanished entirely, and after him, the whole place vanished an turned white. And then, a force picked up Bree, and made her walk. Bree could walk again. She started staring at the blank walls as it started to change. The walls started to fill with dark colors. The same view that they saw on the first day of this horrible mission. Bree saw the abandoned house infront of her, the full moon, the black sky. Then Bree saw two bodies forming beside her. The only thought on her mind was her wishing those were her brothers. Then the entire body formed. It was Adam and Chase. Bree quickly rushed to Adam and hugged him. Chase and Adam stood confused.

"Whats the matter?" Adam asked.

"Just missed you so much." Bree replied happily.

"We were together the whole time. Cut it out Bree, this is important." Chase said getting annoyed. Bree looked at Chase and hugged him too. "Bree..." Chase was cut off by Bree.

"You're alive!" Bree got excited. Then she looked at Chase's face. "LOOK, NO BLOOD!" BRee got more excited, touching Chase's face, looking if there's any blood. Chase took of Bree's hands off of his face.

"Bree, please stop." Chase got more annoyed. Bree smiled and nodded. "Okay guys, get ready. This is an important mission. So lets make Davenport proud" (Quote from first chapter). Adam and Bree nodded. They started running towards the door. While Bree was getting to the door, she knew she couldnt let the same thing happen again, so she made a plan. She knew Chase found the chip, and it was on the middle floor. They got to the door. It was all covered with cobwebs and dust. Chase twisted the door handle but it was locked.

"Its locked. Adam, use your super strength to kick it down." Chase suggested

Adam nodded and kick the door. A large thud was made as the door fell on the floor. As the entrance was opened, Bree super speed inside and looked the same place that Chase looked for the usb which was believed it was a chip. Less than a second, Bree was outside, with the usb.

"I thought there would be more action than this." Adam sounded disappointed.

"No more action for me. Please." Bree said as she recalled the past. She grabbed Adam and Chase's wrist and super speeded them home.

**at the lab**

Bree showed the usb to Davenport. Davenport took it, proud of Adam Bree and Chase. He observed it and seemed sad.

"This isnt a chip. Its a usb." Davenport sighed. Bree quickly took it.

"Okay then, no need to see whats inside then." Bree crushed it under her boots. Davenports jaw dropped

"BREE!"

"Trust me Davenport, what ever is written in there, is a waste of time. Somebody must have pulled a wild prank on you making you think its a bionic chip."Bree explained. Davenport nodded. "Oh, and Davenport, Something happened with me. You see, I couldnt walk, and it was because of this mission. Then in the end, something really bad happened, and I wished I could go to the beginning, and I did. And I fixed the whole thing before it could go horribly wrong again."

"Thats crazy" Adam stood jaw dropped.

"No, its not. This might be Bree's new ability, which is time warping. Bree can go back in time now." Davenport said. Adam and Chase's eyes widened.

"Lucky!"They both said in unison.

"And Bree, dont use it only for missions. Its not a toy." Davenport warned as he got out of the lab to tell Tasha about this.

"Wow, dejavu much?" Bree asked herself, remembering Davenport saying the same thing when she got her voice manipulation.

So, what happened to us the first time this mission happened?" Chase got curious.

"Well, lets just say, something really bad happened to you guys, but dont worry. Nothing will happen to you guys now" Bree assured. Adam and Chase smiled. Bree went to Adam and hugged him. Adam hugged her back. Then she went to Chase and hugged him too.

"I have to tell this to Leo." Adam went to the living room. Chase sat in front of the cyber desk, and Bree went to test him by asking a question.

"Hey Chase, would you ever sacrifice your life for me and take a bullet shot that was meant for me?" Bree asked, already knowing the question.

"Thats crazy. I dont think so." Chase answered. Bree smiled because she knew he was lying.

"Okay then non-sacrificer. Im going to leave you alone here." Bree teased still smiling. As Bree exited the lab, Chase smiled more.

"I would sacrifice my life for you guys, anyday, anytime." Chase said to himself.

**Okay. end of chapter. Look, I need your opinion. Im thinking of doing a sequel of this story, thats about Bree with her time warping. If you want it, review it and tell me what you think of it. Oh, and about the last part of this chapter, about Chase lying about sacrificing his life, I dont have a reason of Chase lying, I just wanted to post that small Brase moment at the end. Dont judge me. Please dont complain about it. Now review and say if you want the sequel, pretty please.**


End file.
